


Make it up to you

by killerweasel



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene set during <i>The Second David Job</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it up to you

Title: Make it up to you  
Fandoms: Leverage  
Characters: Eliot Spencer/Alec Hardison  
Word Count: 648  
Rating: NC-17  
A/N: AU during _Leverage's The Second David Job_

**Make it up to you**

I tightened my grip on Alec’s arm before pulling him closer. Leaning over, my lips ghosted along his ear. “It’s too bad we have to get out of here. I have a hundred things I’d love to do to you, make that weekend in Reno seem like nothing.” I smiled as I heard Alec swallow a couple of times. “Maybe I should just leave those cuffs on until we get back to the hotel. What you think about that, Hardison?”

“I’m thinking the others might notice, Eliot.”

His breathing had picked up and I shoved him against the side of the elevator. My hand slid down his body, coming to rest against the front of his pants. Alec made a noise that went directly to my cock. I rubbed the heel of my hand back and forth a few times while waiting for the elevator doors to open. “So? You like it when people notice.”

Alec’s eyes fluttered closed. “People, Eliot. Not them. There’s a difference.”

He had a point. Sighing, I stepped away from him. Alec shot me a glare. “Don’t give me that look, Hardison. I promise that I’ll make up for it tonight.”

“You’d better.” The elevator doors popped open before he had the chance to say anything else.

\---

Once Alec stripped down, I cuffed his hands behind his back and snapped a cock ring into place. Then I told him to undo my pants. It turned out that Alec’s mouth was good for more than just talking. Once he managed to get my pants down, he used his lips, tongue, and teeth to bring me to the edge time and again. I left bruises on his shoulders when I came, digging my fingers into his flesh. As soon as I caught my breath, Alec whispered something. My eyes widened and a wicked smile spread across my face. “Yeah, we can do that.”

I could see slight tremors in his arms and legs as his muscles began to protest being stretched out for so long. Alec moaned behind the gag as I turned the vibrator up to the next setting. He wriggled against the mattress, trying to get some relief to his trapped cock. That wasn’t going to happen until I took the ring off though. “You should see yourself right now, Hardison.”

Using my thumb, I slowly increased the settings until he was almost writhing on the bed. The moans from earlier had been replaced by an almost constant stream of whimpers. I left him like that for a few minutes as I undid the cuffs from the headboard. Then I slipped the gag from his lips. “You ready?” He nodded.

Alec groaned as I pulled the vibrator free. I helped him roll over onto his back. Then I climbed up next to him on the bed. “Eliot...” The way he said my name made me pause. It had been a very long time since I’d trusted anyone or had someone really trust me. “Please.”

My fingers closed around the ring at the base of his cock. “I’m gonna take this off. Don’t come until I say so, okay?”

His tongue flicked out, wetting lips which had gone dry. “All right.”

I popped the ring loose and sat back, keeping my eyes on his face. Alec’s hands tangled in the sheets. “Come for me, Alec.”

Alec’s back arched as his orgasm hit and I swore I heard him whisper my name as he sank back down to the mattress. I shifted my body on the bed before reaching out with my hand. After dragging my fingers through the traces of his release on his stomach, I brought them to my mouth and sucked them clean. Alec gave me a silly grin. “You actually said my name.”

“Did you expect me to say someone else’s?” I laughed as he swatted me on the shoulder.


End file.
